


Fusion drabbles

by AshaCrone



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Highlander, Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshaCrone/pseuds/AshaCrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the kink meme prompt for crossover or fusion drabbles. A series of drabbles, with more forthcoming, fusing various universes with Mass Effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holy Ground

Shepard felt him arrive long before she saw him.

"What the hell are you doing, Leng?" she snapped. The temple of Athame trembled beneath her feet as she ran forward. "We're on holy ground!" Her companions, Liara and Javik, looked aghast at her as she summoned her omni-blade."We can't fight here!"

"Don't tell me you actually keep to the Rules?" the younger immortal laughed as he charged. "You actually believe that old superstition, after two thousand years?"

Shepard's eyes narrowed, blocking as Kai Leng lunged. "It's no superstition, Leng." 

The temple's floor shattered beneath them. "Who cares? There can be only one!"


	2. Nice Trick

It only worked on Earth, and only by Earth-born humans. The only reason Earth had not yet fallen.

The first time Garrus saw Kaidan water-bend, Shepard had laughed. Didn't matter that they were surrounded by husks, Marauders and Banshees. His expression was _priceless_. 

"What the hell, Alenko? What was that?" he asked, as Shepard's squad defended the Thanix missile trucks. He squawked when Shepard air-bent, dodging the blast from the Reaper Destroyer. 

"Elemental Bending. Human trick," Shepard called back to him. 

"Nice one," Garrus answered. "Got more?"

Shepard's fists crashed other as his eyes glowed white. "All of them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avatar: The Last Airbender


	3. Appreciate the Light

Shepard's hand clenched around the crystal that Urdnot Bakara had given her, feeling it cut into the already blistered skin of her palm as she stood before the Catalyst.

"No. I refuse. I won't allow you to destroy everything I've worked so hard for, fought so long for. This is my world, my galaxy." She felt the crystal change under her hand, becoming something different, round and warm. It beat like a heart under her fingers.

Her arms trembled as she lifted it over her head, saw the Catalyst twist and warp to something dark.

"Silver Crystal Power- MAKE UP!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sailor Moon


End file.
